


The Oasis (a Paradise Lost deleted scene)

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published October 2009.For those who were readers of Paradise Lost, this scene is set midway through Part 12, after the first scene. For those who aren't, suffice it to say that in that story, all the Davros stuff went down long after the Doctor and Rose had been reunited, Rose was the one who triggered the metacrisis, and nothing has happened to her brain (yet). More importantly, things are still rather awkward and strained and no one is getting any from anyone at this point. Hi there, UST.





	The Oasis (a Paradise Lost deleted scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thirst. kholly rolled her available Support Stacie bidding prompts together into one, so this one is a little bit longer.

“This is ridiculous. I’ve got one human life span and I’m going to die of thirst lost in this stupid desert on this stupid planet,” the Doctor said to his counterpart.

The Time Lord looked back at him with a withering expression. “You’re not going to die of thirst.” Rose’s second Doctor was sweating copiously, the way she was, but only a faint sheen of sweat appeared on the brow of her first Doctor. She wondered (not for the first time in the few days the new Doctor had been alive) if he was cataloguing these differences, these failings of his mostly-human body. If he was, Rose thought she might know how he felt.

Her foot hit a small drift of sand and she stumbled, and her first Doctor reached out for her with a steadying hand. “You okay?”

She wasn’t. She was hot and thirsty and exhausted, and all she could see was sand in all directions. “I’m fine.” Keeping her eyes focused on the horizon, she added, “We’ll find the TARDIS soon though, yeah?”

“Of _course_ we will. You know me, I’m never lost for long.”

Rose smirked. “I can’t believe you just put those two phrases together in the same sentence.”

“She’s right, we do get lost a fair amount,” the other Doctor added. “This regeneration doesn’t have the best sense of direction.”

The Time Lord gaped at him. “Do you just say out loud anything that pops into your head?” he asked. Rose couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cringe. Hearing the Doctor being self-effacing was fascinating, especially coupled with the thought that perhaps this was a characteristic that had come from her in the metacrisis. But the tension among the three of them was palpable, and this didn’t help. Her first Doctor turned and increased his pace, putting some space between himself and her and the second Doctor. Rose watched as he looked down at his trainers and appeared to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

“Sorry,” the part-human Doctor said. He’d been saying that a lot.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all just tired and cranky.” There was always a point, in situations like these, where things would cross over from ‘we’ll laugh about this later’ danger to ‘we really are in serious danger of dying’ danger. Often, they never reached that point. Rose looked at the way her skin was beginning to show signs of sunburn, and wondered how far away that point was.

“Aha!” she heard her first Doctor shout.

“Is it the TARDIS?” Rose asked him.

“Almost as good.” He said, turning to grin at them. “An oasis.”

Her second Doctor squinted at the horizon. “I can’t see anything.”

Rose was wary of getting her hopes up. “Are you sure it isn’t just a mirage?”

“Mirages only have trees in cartoons. That, my darling, is a genuine oasis,” the Doctor shouted, starting to trot now, and Rose tried to run to keep up. The Doctor’s trainers were throwing up sand in his wake. 

By the time they reached the oasis, Rose was ready to drop and kiss the grass under her sore feet. There was a pond of clear water (“fed by an underground spring,” both Doctors had proclaimed simultaneously), and Rose could hardly wait to drink her fill.

“Is it safe to drink?” she asked.

The sonic screwdriver buzzed in the Time Lord’s hand. He checked the readings and proclaimed, “Trace minerals, nothing harmful.”

She leaned over and scooped up handful after handful of the cool water, not caring in that moment if they ever found the TARDIS, as long as she had water and shade. Food would be an issue eventually, but right now she didn’t care about that either. 

Rose became dimly aware that the part-human Doctor wasn’t drinking with her, and she lifted up and looked behind her in time to see him shed his last stitch of clothing and take a running leap into the pool, naked as the day he had grown from a severed hand in a jar. He whooped as he plunged below the water, and Rose couldn’t help but laugh.

He emerged after a few seconds, dipping his mouth below the level of the water to drink and then standing in the chest-high water. Rose caught herself staring at the water sluicing down his lean body. 

“Join me?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

She stood and began undressing. It occurred to her for the millionth time the strangeness of having two men with her who were her husband, who knew her intimately. She wouldn’t have given a second thought to getting naked in front of one of them, but the fact that it was both gave her pause. Electing to leave on her bra and knickers, Rose waded into the water. It felt wonderful and cool against her sunburned skin, and she wasted no time in submerging herself.

Rose could feel the two of them watching her, one still on the shore and one in the water with her. She swam a few strokes to the other side of the small pool and tried to ignore them.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to swim?” her second Doctor asked his double. It was a challenge, one that the Time Lord accepted without comment. His brown pinstriped suit was dropped in a heap on the ground next to the similar pile of blue clothing, and soon Rose found herself in the water with two completely naked Doctors. It was too much. She couldn’t stem the tide of images that leapt to her mind unbidden, of being between the two of them, being touched and kissed and made love to by both of them at the same time. She shuddered involuntarily, keeping her distance and treading water.

The two Doctors were even more identical with their clothes off, the slight differences in the way they’d styled their hair gone now that it was wet and slicked back. The Time Lord fell backwards into a float, his eyes closed, and Rose couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment, at the clinging hair on his well-muscled legs, leading up to his groin, where his penis rested flaccid against one thigh. Desire for him curled in her abdomen, making her heart race.

Attempting to avert her eyes, she noticed the other Doctor looking too, and she wondered at how strange it must be for him, seeing his own body on another person. 

They weren’t actually identical, she amended. For one thing, the part-human Doctor’s skin was displaying the same sunburn that hers was, and she moved over closer to him to see how bad off he was. Rose touched his cheek gently, and the Doctor flinched. “Does it hurt?” she asked him.

“It’s fine. Dermal regenerator on the TARDIS will have us good as new,” he said, studiously looking into her eyes like it was taking every ounce of willpower not to stare at her chest. Her hand moved to his arm; she was so desperate for some kind of physical contact that she was unwilling to give up on even this awkward connection. 

Rose glanced down, and through the water she could see he was sporting an erection. She blushed, looking up at his face again. He swallowed and licked his lips, and she wondered if this version of the Doctor tasted different. She knew she wanted to find out.

There was a splash, and suddenly the Time Lord was directly behind her, a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve figured out how to find the TARDIS. The sun will be behind those mountains in a moment, and we can venture out safely. We should get moving.” His words were all business, but Rose could hear the jealousy in his voice. Even as her heart sank at his tone, she was acutely aware of his body along her back. Again, she imagined herself sandwiched between them. She wanted them both, but how would that ever be possible?

Her second Doctor nodded brusquely, then turned and swam toward the bank where his clothes were. The moment (if there had even been one) was lost. With a sigh, Rose followed him.


End file.
